


Alone at Last

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: femslashficlets - shakespeare prompt challenge [10]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Challenge Response, Community: femslashficlets, Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Magic, Magic-Users, POV Female Character, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Witches, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Breanna and Delilah's first night back together after the seance





	Alone at Last

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reunited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001672) by [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds). 



> for prompt 10.You have witchcraft in your lips - Henry V
> 
> A sort of follow up fic to [Reunited](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11001672)

Breanna threw the lock on her office door at the Conservatory and sighed. Then she turned to face Delilah, who leaned, one hip against her desk, smirking. Breanna grinned in return, showing her teeth, a predator ready to leap. The question was: would Delilah let her? Did she feel her want even now from across the room?

Breanna blinks across the room but Delilah stands her ground. Waiting. Accepting.

_Good_ , she thinks pulling off a glove and reaching out to wrap it around the back of Delilah's neck and pull her forward into a kiss.       

She can taste the Void on her skin. Salt and smoke and almost a hint of a charge, like standing too close to one of Sokolov's Walls of Light. She can feel the power running through her veins and under her skin and she wants to lose herself in that feeling, lose herself in Delilah. In finally, after all these years apart, having her lover here with her again. Delilah's low voice echoes through the office, first in low, amused laughter at Breanna's passion, then later, with moans as she falls back and submit's to Breanna's hands and lips as they relearn this new form.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings and semi vague headcanon's about these two and their running of a witch coven/girl gang. I may have to try a separate challenge focusing on them after I'm through with this prompt table.


End file.
